conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vice President of the Allied States
The Vice President of the Allied States is the holder of a public office in the Allied States. The Vice President, who is chosen as a running mate by either the party they belong to or the candidate for president himself, and not elected. The Vice President is the first person in the presidential line of succession, and would ascend to the presidency upon the death, resignation, or removal of the President. The Vice President is allowed to vote in the Senate. In practice, the Office of the Vice President has no real duties aside from acting as the deputy to the President and being in the line of succession. The Vice President is officially part of the Executive Office of the President of the Allied States. Duties The Vice President, in practice, only has two roles: *To act as the deputy to the President (i.e. act in the President's absence and has the power to give limited executive orders) **Attend events in the President's absence **Sign treaties or other agreements in the President's absence *To be the acting President as said in the Constitution when the President is dead or not able to fulfill his duties. General overview Addressing the Vice President The Vice President is addressed as Madame Vice President, and not "ma'am." At formal events, such as parties, when the Vice President enters the room, they'll be referred to as the Honorable, however, after the announcement that they've entered, Madame Vice President will be used again. When the Vice President enters the room, it is recommended to stand up, and greet the President with a handshake. The Vice President, however, not being a military position such as the President, does not require any military personnel to stand. *When the Vice President is being privately introduced, she'll be referred to as the Honorable Vice President of the Allied States. *Ex-Vice Presidents retain their titles, thus, they are still to be referred to as "Madame Vice President" or "Mister Vice President." *The Second Husband is to be addressed using "Mister" followed by his last name. Motorcade The Vice President's motorcade when he is traveling alone is much smaller compared to that of the President. Usually, merely one vehicle is used to move the Vice President around, however, when there is any known risk to his or her life, the motorcade is extended to include local police. In military-active areas, the motorcade is similar to that of the President, and also uses military Humvees. Security The Vice President has a personal group of Secret Service agents who he/she has hand picked to accompany him/her wherever they may be. In addition, a group of Secret Service agents are always at Bartlett House, the Capitol, and the Vice President's other homes. During public appearances, extra agents accompany the Vice President and police the area. Local police and National Guard forces are also used commonly during appearances, however, the National Guard is mostly used if the President is part of the event. Flag The Flag of the Vice President of the Allied States consists of thirteen vertical stripes, which honor the original thirteen colonies of the United States, and nine stars representing the current nine states. The entire flag is red and white. At the 1st Emblem and Constitutional Convention it was proposed to have the thirteen stripes reincorporated to the Allied States flag. This proposal was turned down, however, many re-proposed that the stripes should be honored in another national emblem. It was later decided that they will be presented in the flags of the President (in blue) and the Vice President (red). See also *President of the Allied States *Executive Office of the President of the Allied States Category:Allied States of America